The Magician's Wife
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Karina is married to Mahad and the sister of Pharaoh Atem. It takes place after Zorc, Bakura, and Aknadin were defeated. A new band of thieves are tormenting the palace. It about Karina's role and conflicts in every character's nature as situations come up. Morals will be challenged and some innocence will be lost. Umm, please give it a try. Hopefully its better than the summary.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Yeah this is going to be a differently written kind of story. I'm seeing if I like this style. There are no point of views, but all third person. I hope you all give it a chance. Tell me what you think either in the comments or message me. Thank you so much! Enjoy! **

* * *

Prologue: A New Start

It is nearly midnight and the storm rolled on. Mana lies on the sweat drenched bed in intense pain. "I think he is ready!" She screams. Atem holds her hand, looking worryingly into her beautiful dark blue eyes. _Will she make it?_ The pharaoh thinks. _A child isn't worth losing her!_ He runs his hands through his black, red, and blonde spikey hair. Atem doesn't voice his thoughts. He looks away and tries to hide his fear. "Keep fighting Mana. I cannot lose you."

"Fear not my love. The babe is almost here," Mana gasps. With one last push the high pitch scream of a baby pierces the night. "It is a boy," she breathes; her light brown hair darkened by sweat sticks to her face. "Just like I told you," the queen smiles.

"That's great for Egypt, but what about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"I am just a little weak. I will be up soon my Pharaoh." Atem kisses his queen and holds their son, Yugi, for her to see. "Go show our son to the kingdom. They need to see the new prince of Egypt." With one last kiss Atem leaves his exhausted wife and takes his first son out onto the balcony overlooking the kingdom.

He lifts Yugi up and proclaims "the prince of Egypt!" The kingdom responds with a roaring applause. Yugi smiles down at his father's kingdom.

"He really is something!" Kirina exclaims.

"Thank you sister, for delivering them both safely." Atem says.

"I am here for you both my king." Atem proceeds back into the palace with Karina behind him. The little prince coos up at his father, communicating with him. The pharaoh looks down at his son. "Yes my boy that will be your kingdom. Now do you wish to see your mother?" Atem carries Yugi to the bed chamber. Mana opens her arms to her two loves.

"Good news Atem! I almost feel my full strength come back! Let me see my son."

"That is good my queen. Goodnight my family. I need to get back to my husband."

"Okay Karina, thank you again. Here he is my dear." Atem gently lays Yugi into the crook of Mana's arm. Almost instantly, the young prince laughs up at his mother.

"Look at how perfect he is!" Mana exclaims while tickling her son.

"You did a wonderful job Mana. He has your blue eyes, and they change colors!"

"Our son still looks like you my dear. Yugi is the most handsome prince since you." Mana smiles up at Atem. Yugi lifts his arms up to his father and coos. Atem lifts the little prince up and kisses his forehead. The pharaoh holds Yugi against his chest, watches him yawn, then takes him over to his crib. Atem gently lowers the small, fragile body and covers it with blankets.

"Goodnight my little prince." Atem walks back over to his wife. "You need more rest too my love. It is late." He goes to his side of the bed and holds Mana close. "I am right here if you need me. I will banish the nightmares and darkness if they try to consume my queen. I love you so much Mana. The birth of Yugi is the start of a new life for us. The Gods have blessed us with a gift." Atem looks down and noticed his wife's sleeping face at peace. Even in sleep it is like she listens intently and hears every word he says. _Thank you Gods of Egypt. Thank you for this perfect family. Yugi will make you proud._ With these prayers and thoughts in his head, Atem falls asleep ready to be a king, husband, and father for the years to come.


	2. Lessons to be Learned

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you liked the prologue and new style. Enjoy chapter 1! Comment on any tips or suggestions or mistakes I made with this style or story! Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One: Lessons to be learned

Fifteen years have passed since that night so long ago. Queen Mana has birthed two more sons and a daughter: Tristan (13), Joseph (10), and Tea (8). Tristan and Tea look like Mana, while Yugi and Joseph look like Atem and when asked about his children's strange names, the pharaoh boldly replies that his children are named after friends of his from years ago. Karina watches over all of them plus her three children: Hunter (16), Sophia (14), and Steven (12). All of her children have light brown hair with green eyes. The kingdom celebrated the queen's fertility and the Gods have blessed them with years of peace. Pharaoh Atem thanks the Gods every morning as the sun rises over the sand dunes. He is at peace. Just then Mahad, a beloved friend of the pharaoh, one of his six priests, and Karina's husband, knocks on the pharaoh's door. Atem opens the door to Mahad kneeling. "I am sorry my Pharaoh, but there has been a breach in the treasury. The children are in their rooms with guards at each entrance. Your wife was taken to my room by Karina and left with guards. They are safe my king I made sure of that."

Atem lets out a sigh of relief. "I will be right there. Rise my friend and thank you for making sure my family is safe. Increase security. Do we have any suspects?"

"Aknadin is our suspect. Seto says he tried to contact him when Seto left the palace. I have Guards combing the desert for Aknadin's hideout."

"Wasn't he banished to the shadow realm?" _How could he have escaped?_

"He sealed part of his soul into a ring. Once the person wears it he takes over their body."

"Do we know whose body he stole?"

"Not at the moment sir. I am sorry."

"We will find out. Now let's go!" Atem and Mahad run from the room and mount their horses. Before they could ride off though, Atem and Mahad hear a scream coming from Mahad's room. "Mana!" Atem races to Mahad's room and find the guards lying dead. Blood covers the palace floor. "Mana! Can you hear me?" Atem, hearing no response, becomes worried. He breaks down the door. The pharaoh is met with a gruesome scene. Near the window, red and cold, lies his wife barely clinging to life, Karina kneeling next to her holding her side. "Mahad! Prepare the healers." Atem checks the room for the intruder, then goes to kneel in Mana's blood. "Oh Mana, my love, what has happened?"

"I am sorry my pharaoh. I tried brother. He was too fast I fought my hardest and thought Mana was safe. I told her to leave." Karina sobs.

"It isn't your fault sister. Mahad is coming back I promise, but I cannot carry you both and she needs help the most." Mana is unconscious. Atem gently picks up his wife and carries her to the healers. "Keep fighting Mana. I can't lose you. I need you." Tears run down the pharaoh's cheeks as he talks to his dying wife, running with Mahad. _Why Gods of Egypt? What lesson must she learn? Or is it I who must learn?_

The healers take her in, leaving Atem and Mahad alone covered in their loves' blood. "I am sorry cousin." Atem, startled, turns around. There, kneeling at his feet, is Seto, his right hand priest. "Mana doesn't deserve this hurt and neither do you, my king."

"I thank you, Seto. Rise my cousin. This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is my Pharaoh. My father is the betrayer. Thus his sins are mine."

"A father's sins cannot be blamed on the son. The Gods know this and I do too." Atem pulls Seto into an embrace. "You are family and I know you are loyal to the end."

"Thank you for your kind words cousin. Now, my king, may I lead the search to destroy my father?" Seto bows his head. "I need to redeem myself, not just to you, but to myself. To prove what you say is true."

"You may, but be safe. I don't need three family members in the infirmary." Seto leaves his king, and mounts his horse yelling to the guards. Atem watches him leave. _I should be out there as king but Mana needs me._ "Good luck Seto. I'm afraid you have the easy job." Atem paces in front of the doorway for hours. _When can I see her? If she dies how can I tell our children?_

"Papa?" Behind Atem, all the children look anxiously up at him. "Is mama okay?" Yugi is the one questioning. He looks guilty, or that could be Atem's imagination. Mahad's children surround him in an embrace; together they weep and pray.

"Mama is recovering right now. I am not sure when we will be able to see her. She is in a bad condition." Yugi looks away while Joseph and Tea start to cry. "It will be okay children. The best thing to do for your mother is to pray to the Gods." Tristan leads them away to the Alter of the Gods. "Why aren't you going Yugi?" Atem puts a hand on his son's shoulder, but Yugi shrugs it off.

"You call me that once I tell you this father. In fact you might want me dead." Yugi can't look at his father. Just then the healers come out.

"Mahad, Karina is able to see her family." Karina's family slowly walk into the room where she lies.

"Why do you say that Yugi? Now that we are alone."

"Because it is my fault mama is dying!" At this Yugi breaks down and sobs at Atem's feet. "We argued father, and then I wished death upon her! Karina calmed me down and showed me I didn't mean it. But before I could apologize to mother, the intruder came in and we were separated. I am not fit to be pharaoh or even to be called your son." Yugi's sobs shake his body as he is on the ground on his hands and knees.

"Stand up my son. You must know that this break in has nothing to do with your argument with your mother." Atem helps his son up and hugs him. "You know that in your heart you didn't mean it Yugi. You are a good child. Now you may go and pray to the Gods for your mother."

"May I stay here and pray? I don't want to leave you." Atem nods and together they pray for Mana. After three hours the healers come out. Yugi rushes with questions. "Will my mama be alright?"

The healers nod saying, "Your mother will be alright for now. You may see her but she is not awake." Yugi runs into the room. To the pharaoh they say, "My pharaoh, the queen is stable for now, but there is much blood loss. We must watch her a few days."

"Do whatever you need." With that, Pharaoh strides into the room where his beloved is.


	3. The Past Reappears

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank you for giving this story a chance. It's a different style than I'm used to. Well, please comment or review if you liked something or notice I could improve in a way. Enjoy chapter 2! :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Past Reappears

As the search goes on for days, Queen Mana recovers slowly. Her children come spend time with her at least two hours a day. Karina is still recovering also, but she may go about her duties. Karina feeds Mana and takes care of the children. Hunter helps her some days. Soon, though, he will need to find a wife. "Who have you had an eye on son?"

"I haven't seen anyone honestly mother." Today Hunter is helping with laundry. "Mother, aren't there servants for this?"

"Yes, but it is nice to understand a little bit of what the majority of subjects do. You may find me strange. I have only ever wanted to live simply, strange coming from a princess, but it is true. So, I help the servants out." Karina looks away from her son a little bashful.

"Don't worry mother. I like that view of the world. Could our cousins help?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry my son. But they are in line to rule. You honestly don't have to do this either your wife or servant will be doing it while you farm or govern."

"But this relaxes me mother." Hunter looks across the river from where they were doing laundry behind the palace. "Who's that?"

Karina looks up and sees a beautiful young woman a year or two younger than Hunter. "I have never seen her before son." She looks so out of place out here. "If you wish you may ask if she needs help. Go on."

Hunter hesitantly crosses the river over to the woman. "Do you need help miss?"

The young lady nods her head slightly, like she is balancing something on it and is afraid to drop it. "I cannot find my village. I went out to visit family and now I cannot find my way home. I live in the city before the palace of King Atem."

"Oh, well this is the palace so you can go around and be in the village. What is your name?"

"Thank you so much. My name is Airy. You are very handsome."

"Oh, ummm, thank you. My name is Hunter." Hunter looks down at the ground.

"I will see you later then." Airy smiles up at him. He felt as if he was paralyzed. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I am fine." Hunter memorizes her. _I will probably need to recognize her later._

As she starts to leave Airy asks, "How can such a handsome boy like you be a servant?" Before he could reply she runs off. Hunter walks back to his mother in a daze.

"So who is she my son?" Karina looks at him closely.

"Oh her name is Airy. She is so beautiful. She has long white hair that reflects the sun and bright blue eyes! Airy is the most amazing girl in the kingdom." Hunter looks off into the sand dunes.

"What are you sure her hair was white? Not just really light blonde?"

"Yes her hair was so fair."

"Then are you sure her eyes were blue?" Karina is worried, but Hunter didn't pick up on it.

"As blue as the river and sea. Do you know her mother?"

"No, I just thought that was strange. Well, it's time to go in." Karina hastily bundles the clothes into the basket.

"But are all the clothes clean?"

"Yes, I did them all. Now get inside." Karina's behavior confuses Hunter, but he does as he is told. Karina follows behind him quickly. _I cannot believe he found her. I didn't know Cassara had a child. What will Seto do?_

"Mother, are you okay? You look worried." Hunter peers down on her.

"I am fine. Where is Seto? I need to find him."

"Ummm, in the throne room I think."

"Go and play with the others I won't be long." _I need Seto alone._ Karina walks hastily into the throne room. The pharaoh is addressing a thief.

"I will ask one last time. Who sent you?" Atem's face is mixed with exhaustion and frustrated. "Was it Aknadin?"

The prisoner laughs in the king's face. "You only wish it was Aknadin. But no, he was banished wasn't he? Our leader is one of his descendants, though they do not know themselves of their past."

"Enough!" Seto explodes. "He had one child and that is me! I have no children so it is not his descendant!" _Oh Cassara. I wish you had lived for us to start a family. I miss you my love._

"Are you sure of that Seto? No accident from the past?"

"I am sure. I would have been informed." Seto cannot bear to hear more.

"Seto!" Karina yells. "I need to talk to you. I am sorry if I am interrupting but it is important." Seto follows her around the corner and down the hallway.

"What is it cousin? Don't you see this in important?" Seto looks irritated.

"I know who the leader is." Karina looks down. "It was by accident. Hunter and I were doing laundry and we saw her. He talked to her. She looks like Cassara's twin!"

"What? How?" Seto looks startled. "Everything he said was true?"

"I don't know if you are the father, only you do. But it looks as if Cassara has a daughter."

"Then she would be mine. We vowed ourselves to each other. Then my father interfered." He sighs. "I miss her." Now all Seto looks is broken. "Well what is my daughter's name?"

"Airy. Seto I can arrange a meeting. I am not sure if she is the leader of these attacks, but it is a start."

"Please keep the fact she is my daughter between us. Don't even tell Mahad. But you and Mahad can set up the meeting away from the palace. But no one else must be involved."

"That is not possible cousin. Hunter is already involved. He loves her. Hunter already arranged a meeting at the well outside the village."

"No! When? I am going instead."

"When the sun is in the middle of the sky, which leaves us with two hours. I must find Mahad."

"Let's go. We leave immediately." They rush into the throne room. "Cousin, your sister met her earlier this morning. She knows where to find this leader. Let me take her and Mahad now to the place."

"Go! Protect us all Seto and Mahad. I want all of you home safely." Swiftly, they get on their horses and charge to the well. Mahad and Karina got there before Seto. Once he gets there they hide up in the trees near the well. Karina is nervous for her cousin. Seto shows his anxiety, shaking a little.

"Karina, what if she knows and blames me for not caring for her?" Seto looks around. "Where is she? The sun is high in the sky."

"Shhh. Here she is!" Karina whispers. Slowly Airy's figure approaches the well. She delicately sits on the edge and looks down. Karina nods to Seto to walk to his daughter. He cautiously moves to the well. _Will she even know me?_

"Hello." Airy starts from her thoughts.

"Hello, may I help you?" Her face bears innocence. _How could she possibly lead bandits knowingly? They must have tricked her._ Seto thinks.

"Are you Airy miss?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, I just need to ask a few questions. Will you come with me to the palace?"

"Am I in trouble? I came here to find my father. I just arrived into town. My mother died a few years ago and I have been trying to find my father since then." In that moment some innocence is replaced by the sadness and hardships the child bears searching for her parent.

"No you are not in trouble. This is actually about your father. Who is your mother? I don't want to mistake you for another."

"My mother was Cassara." Seto lets out his breath; he didn't know he was holding it.

"Please come with me. We have a lot to talk about." Airy follows him to the horses while Karina and Mahad climb down. Seto sees them approach and says, "Here are our companions: Princess Karina and Mahad. They serve the pharaoh with me."

"Hello Princess Karina, Hello Mahad." Airy looks surprised. "Weren't you the woman I saw doing laundry with Hunter? Why was a princess doing servants' work?"

Karina responds like she usually does to people who don't understand her logic. "I have always preferred the simpler life and I help the servants out at the palace. I serve our pharaoh, my brother. Hunter is one of my children."

"Why does he do servants' work?"

"It relaxes him. He willingly does it. I do not force any of my children."

"Oh." Karina lifts Airy up to Seto.

"Do you have her cousin?"

"Yes, thank you. You may let go Karina." After Airy is settled Mahad lifts Karina up onto their horse behind him. "Are we ready to go?" Mahad nods and they start off toward the palace with Airy.


	4. A Millennium Trial

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Also I just realized I have Mahad alive... Wow, I'm so oblivious or dumb. Okay, his wife found a spell to bring him back... The end... Yeah, not the smartest thing I've thought or written about. Well, thank you for reading. Comment if you want, I could use some ideas. Well, enjoy chapter 3. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Millennium Trial

Karina huddles the children into the library. "We must stay here for a little while."

"Why?" Hunter asks her.

"Because we were told to by Seto." Karina pulls out a scroll to start reading to them. Halfway through the story Atem flings open the door startling the children. "What is wrong brother?" Karina stands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stalks toward her. "One look and I was staring at the past! I thought she didn't have children! She died before anything was possible." Atem pulls his sister toward the door. "Tell me Seto didn't know." He whispers.

"He didn't, none of us did." She calmly follows her anxious brother to the prison under the palace. "What are you going to do to her?" Karina hides the protectiveness in her voice.

"I don't know yet." Atem doesn't look at her. "She might be a threat Karina."

"She could also be a lost child looking for her father and asked the wrong people to help her." Karina lets out her protective instinct.

"You want me to risk everyone in the palace on the slim chance she is innocent?" He looks at her dismayed. "Impossible."

"Let me look after her then!" Karina begs. "I will find the truth fast. That is my gift."

"Or I could subject her to the trial of the millennium items. That gets to the truth faster." Atem fires back.

"That will only harm her and release her mother's protection! I won't let you brother!" Karina explodes. "She is only a child! It is traumatic for adults to go through the trial, let alone an innocent child!"

Atem turns on his sister. "As your king, I command you to not speak of this to me again. My answer was no, and it will stay that way."

"Then you are a fool blinded by the need for revenge." Karina marches past her brother and past the prison cells. "Get away from me or you shall die by my hand." The prisoners obey and just stare silently as the princess stalks past toward the last cell. "Are you okay Airy?" She bends down to the height of the child. Her voice softens. "I did not know this was going to happen. I am sorry."

"It will be alright princess." Airy touches her cheek. "I am sheltered with food and water. That is better than the previous conditions I had."

"Enough Karina, no more talking to the prisoner." Pharaoh Atem pulls his sister up.

"As you obey my lord." Karina growls through her teeth.

Atem motions for the guards. "Escort her to the throne room for judgment."

"You are making a mistake." Karina starts, but Atem slaps her silent. She could only stare in shock as the young girl is taken from her cell. "I will find Seto." Karina leaves her brother in the dark prison. _I will save her before it's too late._ She runs to the throne room. "Seto!"

"What is it? We are about to have a judgment." He notices the red mark on her cheek. "What happened?"

"Oh, that's nothing. But, the prisoner to be judged is Airy!" Karina bursts into tears. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Seto stares at the door dreading when it opens. "She is tough. She will be fine." Karina nods and leaves the room. "Don't worry Airy, they won't harm you." Seto whispers to himself as his daughter enters and kneels before the pharaoh.

"Is there anything you would like to confess before the judgment commences?" Atem asks her sternly.

Airy looks up at him and calmly addresses the question. "I have done no wrong. If you continue with this judgment though, everyone will know the truth of who I am, if they haven't already, and you will find me innocent from your crimes." She looks over at Seto. "Don't worry, I am strong like my mother."

"Shada, you are first." Atem beckons him forward.

"My king, she is but a child." Shada protests.

"Now." Atem doesn't listen. "I heard enough of that nonsense from my sister; I don't need it from anyone else."

"Don't do it Shada!" Hunter runs into the room and stands between Airy and Shada.

"What is it now?" Atem groans. "Hunter, leave the room this instant!"

"I'm sorry my pharaoh." Karina runs in. "I couldn't stop him in time." Mahad helps her pull their son away from Airy. "Please continue." They drag him out of the throne room quickly.

"If you would Shada?" The pharaoh sighs.

"Yes my lord." Shada raises the millennium key up. "I will see into your soul child. I promise it won't hurt much." Airy nods her head. Shada gasps and takes a few steps back. "How does something so powerful live inside you, child?"

"I inherited it from my mother." She looks up at him. "It will not harm you. It only protects me and my family. It is not evil."

"I will be the judge of that." Atem snaps. "Extract the creature out of her Donovan." Donovan is the wielder of the millennium eye after Aknadin.

He slowly approaches Airy and whispers. "I'm sorry miss."

"It's alright; just be ready to catch me." Airy smiles.

Donovan looks at her confused but extracts the creature anyways. A huge white dragon with blue eyes comes out of Airy as she collapses to the floor. "Airy!" Seto rushes to his daughter. "Don't worry I'm here."

"Seto, trap the creature in the stone tablet." Atem commands.

"No, Airy will die then." Seto looks up at the throne. "I let her mother die; I won't let her die too." Seto releases the creature back into Airy and lifts her up. "If you need me my king, I will be tending to my daughter." Seto strides out of the room taking care not to harm Airy.


	5. Chaos

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm super sorry about how late this is. First I couldn't think of what to write, then school and work got in the way when I had an idea! Also, I get to work today and tomorrow night... Yay (Sarcasm). It's Christmas! What the crap work! Oh well, I hope you enjoy chapter four. Comment or give me ideas if you would like. Thank you! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Chaos

Karina looks over the pale child in the large bed. "She is in good hands Seto."

"I know cousin; I just don't want to leave her." Seto sits at the edge of the bed and looks at his daughter. "How is this going to play out? It does not seem fate is in my favor."

"The pharaoh must spare her. She is so young." Mahad looks between Seto and Karina. "There is no way she is the leader who harmed the queen right?"

"There is only one way to find out." Karina places her hand on Airy's forehead and whispers chants.

"What is she doing?" Seto asks Mahad.

"A spell letting her visit Airy's soul and her true intentions for coming to the palace." Mahad places a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Her intentions are true Seto, the thief who was captured was wrong. This child has nothing to do with them." Karina looks confused. "But that man seemed so sure."

"He was probably easily tricked." Mahad kisses Karina's temple. "It is common to have imposters now-a-days."

"I'm still not leaving her side." Seto doesn't move from the bed. "Not until she wakes up so I can tell her the truth."

"I understand. We will leave you alone." Mahad leads Karina out. Seto paces around for a half an hour before Airy wakes up.

"How are you feeling?" Seto sits backs down on the bed.

"Better, do they know I'm your daughter?" Seto couldn't hide his surprise. "Mother told me your name before she left to find you." Airy tears up. "That was the last time I saw her."

"Don't worry. You are safe now." Seto hugs his daughter. "Your papa won't let anything harm you."

"How did she die?" Airy looks up at his face.

"Your grandpa, my father, wanted her power and sealed her in a stone tablet." Seto tears up a little, but doesn't let the tears fall. "Now whenever I battle, your mother protects me."

"Oh." Airy hugs her father tightly. "I will too."

Seto kisses his daughter's forehead. "Now get some more sleep. You still need rest."

"Will you be here?" Airy's eyes show fear. "I just found you."

"If I'm not, Karina is." Seto holds her hand. "And you can trust her, she is our cousin."

"Okay." Seto watches Airy drift off to sleep then starts off to find the pharaoh.

A few minutes after Seto leaves Airy gets out of the bed and runs to the window. She sees a familiar face down below and gasps. _He shouldn't have been able to follow me. How did he find me?_ The man looks up and grins. "No." Airy whispers to herself. "No, this isn't real."

"What isn't real?" Airy turns and sees Karina right behind her staring out the window. "You mean Donovan's servant?"

"No, I was…Just thinking about finding my father. I can't believe I found him." Airy doesn't look at her.

"Really?" Karina leads her away from the window. "Then why do I sense your fear? It is not the fear of the unknown or of the pharaoh. This is the fear of a known enemy." Karina lifts Airy's chin to look into her eyes. "Who do you fear child?"

Airy bursts into tears and Karina holds her close. "I-I just wa-wanted t-to f-find him."

"Hush dear." Karina caresses her hair. "Just tell me what happened." Karina leads Airy to the bed and tucks her in. "Okay, take deep breaths." After Airy calms down Seto runs inot the room. "Seto, is something wrong?"

"Karina, I need to speak to you outside." Airy tenses at the thought of being alone and grabs Karina's hand.

"I'm sorry Seto, Airy cannot be alone." Karina squeezes Airy's hand. "I promised not to leave her."

"Okay, but she cannot hear." Karina and Seto move out of Airy's earshot. "She and I need to leave, now." He whispers. "The king won't listen to logic since this group is targeting his family."

"I will find Mahad and ask him to reason—"

"He has already tried; our only chance to live a safe life is to leave."

"Take her out of the city, past the dunes. You will find a village. Find the woman in the medicine shop. Tell her you are Krystal's brother. Don't use your real name. Stay there until I come to get you." Karina hugs him. "Be safe. Watch out for Donovan's servant. Airy fears him."

"Thank you Karina. I will." Seto turns to his daughter. "Airy, get ready to travel, but don't tell a soul we are leaving; only Karina knows."

"What about everyone else?" She looks between us.

"Some people do not believe you are innocent my dear. We are going to protect you." Karina hugs her. "Promise me you will stay out of sight once you arrive at the village."

"I promise." Airy looks at Seto. "I'm scared dad."

"Don't be, I will protect you. So will your mother."

"Goodbye Airy. I will see you soon."

"Goodbye, Karina." Seto takes his daughter's hand and starts for the door.

"Karina!" Mahad runs into the room. "Thank the gods." He looks at Seto and Airy. "You need to leave, but not out that door. Guards are waiting." Mahad looks around the room. "Here!" He opens a servant's secret passage through the palace. "This will lead you out of the palace without a second glance. Now hurry!" Seto and Airy run through the tunnel and out of sight. "We must escape too."

"Why?" Karina looks at her husband.

"You are being charged with treason."


End file.
